


Messages

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Saturday, at 8:00, since Elliot's departure from NYPD's SVU, Olivia and Elliot chat.</p><p>Here are some of their chats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my stories, this is an idea that suddenly popped into my head. 
> 
> No relationship, just two long term friends talking.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and facts that clash with facts from the show.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, leave kudos, and comment!

Elliot rapped his fingers nervously, waiting. It was 8:00 on a Saturday. Shortly after his departure from NYPD’s SVU, Olivia and Elliot started making a habit of IM’ing(is that what it’s called? His kids had just rolled their eyes when he asked them.)at 8:00 on Saturday’s. There was no way he would have just left Olivia. While he’s waiting for her, he looks through some of their old chats.

  
  
  


6/12

 

Hey, you there?

 

Yeah, sorry. Noah got up out of bed again

 

That phase?

 

Totally. I’m considering buying him another crib. The bars were handy

 

I don’t know, all of my kids broke theirs, except for Jr, we bought him a net crib and he climbed out.

 

Really?

 

Little monkey that one is

 

Yeah he is… oh shit. He’s out of bed again.

 

Have you tried tying one leg to the bed?

 

Ha ha, El. I’m going to go. 

  
  
  


6/17

 

So, Noah still climbing out of bed?

 

Yeah. Not enough coffee in this world

 

That often?

 

Every night, different times at night.

 

None of my kids were that bad

 

I know. I talked to my therapist, he said it might be a connection to his abuse when he was younger.

 

Well, you can’t keep this up. Does he have stuffed animals?

 

Plenty

 

Have you ever considered getting him a pet? You know, a live body in bed with him.

 

Never really thought about it. You think a puppy would help?

 

Worth a shot. Didn’t you say you always wanted a dog?

 

Yeah. I guess now’s the time to look into it.

 

You go do that.

 

Night

  
  
  


6/24

 

So?

 

So, what?

 

Any progress with the pet thing?

 

Oh totally. The Benson’s are now the proud owner of a puppy

 

Really? What breed?

 

Mutt, but mostly chocolate lab. 

 

Name? Also gender.

 

Female and Noah’s taken to calling her Daisy.

 

And, any luck with him sleeping?

 

Yeah. He hasn’t gotten out of bed since we got her

 

That’s great!

  
  


Elliot chuckles, remembering that time. He looks to the clock. 8:10. She’s been late before, and so has he, so he skips ahead by about a year and continues reading.

  
  
  


5/1

 

Why the hell did my kids have to grow up?!

 

What happened, El?

 

Maureen, she got engaged!

 

What? Congrats!

 

No, not congrats. She’s too young to get married.

 

No she’s not, El. She’s been seeing her for 2 years and she’s nearly 25. Plenty old enough to get married. You were younger.

 

She’s supposed to do as I tell her to do, not what I do!

 

That’s not fair, El.

 

I know it’s not. I’m just upset my little girl is growing up.

 

I know you are. 

  
  


Elliot chuckles again. Maureen's been happily married to Jules for nearly 5 years and already had two girls. He skims more of their chats, their conversations varying from Noah, to his kids, to his grandkids, to games or TV shows, but never about work. Never. He looks at the clock again. It’s 8:30. She’s never been this late, but he just assumes she’s at work, so he shoots her a quick message.

  
  
  


9/12

 

Waited ‘till 8:30. Old man like me has got to go to bed sometime. Talk to you next week.

  
  


Elliot opens the NYtimes the next day, flipping through the news. He looks at the latest mass shooting, the newest movies coming out, jobs to suggest to his son. Nothing major catches his attention until a huge picture(well, not that huge, but still) catches his attention. 

 

It’s a picture of Olivia.

 

And Noah’s on her lap. He’s about 7 now, and it looks a little awkward, but they look like they’re having fun. He’s holding her NYPD badge, smiling, and she’s smiling too. It’s a great picture. 

 

He figures she must have cracked some huge case and looks to start reading the article, but the headline is not what he expects.

 

_ NYPD’s SVU captain, Olivia Benson, is shot and killed on the job at the age of 59 _

 

Elliot reads the whole article, and he goes to the funeral.

 

Then next Saturday at 8:00, he goes and reads a few more old messages.

 

Then the Saturday after that, he starts writing messages to her, one’s he knows she’ll never answer, but…

  
Every Saturday, at 8:00, he writes her a message.


End file.
